Filling the desire
by Nicole1622
Summary: Jacob imprint on Edward and strange things began to happen. Feelings come forward that weren't there before revenge is required and tears are shed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: slash is involved and a little lemon**

 **Jacobs POV**

It was wrong. Every single thought running through my mind was wrong and dirty but has much as l wanted to focus on anything else I couldn't. The power he had over me annoyed me even more, why does he of all people have power over me.

That's when my decision was made. I would resign from the pack and avoid my imprint at all cost for my own safety because who really knows what he would make me do. WAIT what if he doesn't even know I imprinted on him! I really should go talk to him…... See him…. Touch him… Kiss him…. Love him…. NO NO NO I can't be thinking all these horrible, not to mention gross things! I am not gay and I never was so why does my brain go straight there, why can't I just think of him has a best friend like a normal wolf. Why does it go straight from I hate you to I love you desperately with all my heart. You are my one and only, the reason I breath. Snap out of it, has if he would ever return these feelings he is after all the Edward Cullen in love with my best friend Bella, vampire who hates me. Oh Bella, she can't know she would hate me to all eternity.

Before I realized it I was at the border line and I felt desperate to cross but it all faded when I saw him.

"You shouldn't cross, there is a treaty for a reason"

"I needed to see you"

"Why? Is there something wrong with Bella?"

I couldn't even consider to understand why he acted like he didn't know what happened at all.

"Wait what happened? What's an imprint?"

Wow I was stunned by how little he knew and how comfortable he was in my mind

"Nothing it was a false alarm"

He looked at me but walked away anyway but the look he gave me, that expression wasn't disapproval or disbelief it was a wanting or a struggle to contain something, but what?

After the chant I had with Edward ended I decided to go to Sam and tell him I'm no longer a part of his pack but he already knew and said 'you know you're setting yourself up to fail' but granted his permission anyways so that was easy but to stay away from my love?

 **Edwards POV**

I didn't understand anything and I wasn't with Bella who normally calms me down in the middle of the night because in one night the spark between us disappeared and Jacob appeared but I don't know what has. My friend, best friend, wig man, or a boyfriend? None felt like the right word and the talk we had earlier was weird. The mut-um I mean Jacob mind said he imprinted on me but what does that have to do with my feelings? But then again I felt a weird sensation when I read his mind at the party. That feeling is continued when he is around and all I can think about is how bad I wanted him, all of him but he would never feel the same. I was so sure of it almost has I was sure that I need him to be around me. So I marched to the border and demanded to see him when morning arrived.

I yelled "I need to speak to Jacob now."

"he doesn't want to see you"

"I know that its you Jake"

"stupid mind-reader" Jake said has he approached out of the shadows

"what happened to you, you look like you were just ran over by a truck!"

"will you either go away or quiet down so you don't alarm th- Sam's pack

"your pack"

"nope not anymore"

"Are you going to tell me what or who did this"

"Fine I was lost in thought and all of a sudden I was across the border and Emmett attacked me"

All of a sudden hatred for Emmett built fast and I was running back towards the house and only heard "Hey Edward where in the world are you…." And I couldn't hear anymore but I know Emmett was the only one at the house everyone else was away for his 'birthday supplies' so l broke through the door and punched Emmett again and again until someone started to pull him off.

"Jacob, what do you think your doing"

"I honestly have no idea but what about you, what do you think your doing"

"Um you see I I um all I remember was being angry extremely angry and now I'm confiding to you so I'm being dimwitted"

"we NEED to talk about the party NOW!"

"but Jakey"

" Don't call me that"

"call you what?"

"Never mind that, I thought vampires don't sleep"

"We don..'t.."

 **Jacobs POV**

Edward has just fell asleep and at first I thought he died but then I thought of the only ways to kill a vampire and this wasn't one of them so I remained calm. I laid him down on the couch thing in his bedroom and laid beside him and soon fell to sleep.

When I awoke Edward was still asleep I guess its sleeping but there was something that even not abnormal people do…. We almost had sex. I actually tasted him in my mouth and craved more but I knew better so I pretended to sleep to avoid as unusual situ…. And I fell asleep.

 **Edwards POV**

It's the strangest thing that I finally get something close to sleep and have to wake to the most wonderful and horrible thing ever and Jacob hasn't even seen it yet. Then I hear it, Jacob talking in his sleep "I love his smell of bitter sweet" "he has a perfect body" I was so turned on I had to move to hide my erection but I woke Jacob and has our eyes met


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

Everything about what happened tells me there is something that Jake isn't telling me and it huge. Has our eyes met all I could think about was him not the fact I was with Bella or that these feelings are jumbled and I can't think straight, just about him. I wonder if he feels it to because we both have these feelings but wait. DID I JUST SLEEP! I can't believe it

"Jake you are so dead"

"what did I do"

"Drug me so you can have sex with me you mutt"

"Wait you were drugged, by who?"

"So it wasn't you"

"no"

"Then who?"

A voice from the hallway stated "Did someone forget there was another person in the house?''

"Emmett, I should of known"

"Hey the freaky stuff was not planned that was y'all"

"Jacob would you like to tell me something"

"Later Edward okay I'm still tired"

"Nope now mutt"

"MUTT are you kidding me again with that name."

"sorry, just tell me please"

I hated the fact that I was begging for an answer I should already know the answer to but still I was begging. The worst part was when I brain was telling me I was enjoying it and just do what your instincts tells you, kiss him. I wanted it all to just between us it would hurt Bella and my family. Us together would never work were complete opposites!

* * *

 **Jacobs POV**

I had my hopes high that Edward would let me sleep, I really needed to before my mind got started.

"Nope you must get that mind started to tell me what's going on with me!"

I have no idea where to begin…

"Wait did you say what's going on with you."

"Yes"

"I have no idea what wrong with you I only know what wrong with me so your out of luck."

I began to put my clothes on

went over where I could go that would be. Far enough to never return.

"NO! You can't leave we are supposed to be together, I can feel it and I know you do too."

He acted as though the imprint was the other way around with him being the clingy one and Jacob be the one reject it. Like I couldn't sense the need to be around him all the time but I also lose sight of things when he's around and all I hear is him. Sometime I feel as though if I listen hard though he could hear Edwards thoughts. ' _I need him around he keeps me warm reminds me of superman and he's hot so that's always a plus'_ I burst out laughing.

"What is it, why are you laughing."

"I know this way probably just my head but you know I thought I heard you say not only that I was hot but I reminded you of superman. Funny right?"

The little color Edwards face had was gone as the said "YOU READ MY THOUGHTS? WAIT, HOW?

* * *

 **Edwards POV**

This can't be happening. _'It's not possible for Jakey to be reading my thoughts.'_

"Really Edward I told you not to call me Jakey''

"STOP IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to upset you"

"Okay Jacob I want to talk about happened you start"

"Um well to begin Bella" Edward thought _'what am I going to tell Bella and when?'_ "Edward, I can't talk unless you're listening. Ok so Bella asked if I would come to a party at her house and I said yes knowing you will be there but I needed to get out the house. Once I was at the party Bella was sidetracked and we both tan into each other and that's when I looked at you for the first time because before I was preoccupied with Bella before that moment. Right when I looked at you I felt it in my heart that I no longer loved Bella and that loved you." _'that can't be the end there's something I'm missing but for me the party a big blur… that's it I remember something'_ "Okay Jake I don't remember all that much but I was reading some one's mind while they were look at me and all their emotions towards me, I felt towards them. It could have been your mind I was reading"

* * *

 **Jacobs POV**

"How could you not remember?'' I was so scared I remember like it's happening _._ Great now l felt I needed to go home but where was home. I quickly ran out the room, house and soon crossed the border all while Edward was screaming like Bella did when he left her. Tears started down my cheek. Once I got to the house the pack was waiting and all I heard voices I suppose it was their thoughts but I felt like I was on the brink of phasing. The other didn't sense it and I couldn't calm myself, I phased in my living room and the other toke as a fight and by others I meant Sam so it was me again the pack. My wolf ran out the door towards the Cullen's because it was the easiest way to run from the pack…. Leah jumped me and my paw and there was no moving for Jacob. The last thing was Edward's worried look, did I send him into panicky again?

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I felt it, the pain Jakey was in and moving was the hardest thing to do and the others saw and asked questions but I had no answer. To move I have to super-speed then stop abruptly so me going with him was out of the question. I had crossed the border but I had no choice! I went back into the house and called for Carlisle, I told him that I had pain in my left hand and it was unbearable. He worked, examined and studied but was no help I felt like I was no help! I waited there in pain worse than any other pain I have ever experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacobs POV**

My left front paw was almost completely detached from the rest of my body when I woke I was put right back to sleep! I was really worried about Edward but I had no way to tell if he was alright but I had no choice. Then I heard him "AAAAAAHH Ouch. Stop. Please just fix Jacob, then me!"

In my head I spoke " _Edward what's wrong"_

 _"I have no idea but I can feel every pain that you do. Is that normal when one imprints?"_

 _"No but it could be the fact that you're a…. vam…."_

* * *

 **Edwards POV**

I will not stand for this. Its like the universe is trying to make Jacob and me one. I feel his pain and my sense of smell has increased to be his and his skin is fading while mine gets darker! I hate h-him, oh but Edward look at his dream.

 _"Edward is that you, you look so much different. "Well I wanted today to be a special day" he reaches for Jacobs face but quickly turned and Jake was on the ground with Edward on top. Passionately their mouths merged again and again. Jacob would moan then Edward as his mission was something even more passionate. His hand went under Jacobs shirt to alas explore all the muscles Jacob had. Then Jacob started to thrust into Edward and his mission dissolved as he thrusted into Jacob and again Jacob had won power over him."_

"Dam it!"

How can Edward hate Jacob after reading his dream? It was exactly what he craved but he couldn't have it. He had to hate Jacob it was how it was supposed to be! But how would he tell his heart what his mind thinks should happen?

 **Jacobs POV**

Finally, I'm allowed to stay awake just not sit up but it's what I awake to that scares me.

"Hey Jacob how do you feel" Bella is above him and he doesn't know where to start or if he should even tell her what's going on with him and Edward. _'With our luck you'll tell at just the WRONG time.'_

' _So how much did you tell her?'_

 _'You say that like I'm in a condition to tell anybody anything'_

 _'What do you mean'_

 _'you know other than experiencing your pain I now have a wolf which is just great of course my first experience has a wolf would be to imprint on you.'_

 _'Wait but you can't be a vampire and a wolf at the same time is impossible'_

 _'you see that would be the problem of the pain genus!'_

"Good Bella but there something you should know" ' _don't you dare tell her'_

"what?"

"I imprinted on Edward and we have shared feelings"

"Um but Jacob, Edward's a guy"

"That doesn't change the facts Bella"

Her eyes fluttered has she fainted. Maybe I could of said it a little better to ease the idea into her mind but what has done was done.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I had nothing to do with all this pain so I thought I might go over what managed to happen in just a couple of days and thought.

"Jacob?"

He moaned and responded "yes?"

"Y-ou le-ft yo-ur pac-k d-idn-t y-o-u?"

He didn't say it but I heard him

 _'Maybe, why do you care'_

 _'The pack was your life why did you leave?'_

 _'I couldn't let them know what happen. Aren't you supposed to be in pain?'_

 _'I am but not has much I think the battle of vampire and wolf is subsiding'_

 _'really who won?'_

 _'I have no idea?'_

I don't think either really actually won but I still can feel my body changing and I stink like actually stink. I smell like Jacob, like a mutt but since I think I stink it probably means I still have vampire in me.

* * *

 **Jacobs POV**

Bella is always near us so neither of us has the time to talk about the changes happening to us it's been three days and I'm all fixed but then why do I feel the need to drain Bella of her blood and I have fangs. God I'm just like a vampire but I still have wolf in me I feel it every time I feel the need to drank. Bella so close and I smell her blood, which smells really good by the way, and I can't help it I go in to bite her while I was hugging her.

BANG.

' _Good. Think you so much for stopping me'_

 _'Do you really have the craving for blood that bad. Why did you try Bella?'_

 _'She was the closet human near me and let me tell you she smells divine.'_

 _'You don't think I know that?'_

 **Edwards POV**

Jacob has a craving for blood and doesn't know how to control it but I can hear his mind having a tug a war about it but the craving wins as I don't want to let go he escapes!

"Bella I know your probably really confused but Jacob really wants blood and we can't let him reach town okay"

"Um yeah that makes sense, no that does not make sense why the hell is he craving BLOOD"

"Well I think we actually bite each other without knowing it but because he imprinted me I don't think he can kill me so I got a wolf somehow"

Now we are almost into town when try to contact Jacob

 _'Hello Jacob can you hear me?'_

 _'Yes and don't try to stop me okay I need blood I can feel the need running though my veins'_

 _'no you need blood it doesn't have to be human'_

 _'But it does, it has to be'_

 _'No. STOP'_

"We're too late. I'm sorry Bella I know you're going to be mad but Jacob decided for his first drop of blood to be human" I feel the need to explode but I can't do that wile Bella's around but I feel a tear fall from my cheek

"It's okay Edward. Jacob's going to be fine."

"NO BELLA! HES GOING TO BE IN PAIN….." Why do I even care?

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

D-did I really just kill someone… I… have no words for what I have just done. I don't have the right to live, I need to die. Its logic, a life for a life.

' _No. Don't you dare even think even think about that'_

 _'It must be done Edward'_

 _'You don't even know how to kill yourself'_

 _'I must do it'_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

"Bella, Jacobs going to try and kill himself. I think it's best if I did the rest on my own. You could get hurt if you come with."

"Sure that may be best. We wouldn't want me to get hurt."

With that I ran until I finally found Jacob. In wolf form running towards a cliff. I ran and we collided so he wouldn't make it to the cliff.

"Did you really think that would work?"

He phased.

"Yes I did. Maybe I didn't really think about it but I knew it would cause me pain until I could come up with a way to kill me."

I dropped to my knees and sobbed. Jacob froze staring at me like a broken doll.

"Come on we have to get you home to Bella. She's probably worried sick about you."

"NO. NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE ME YOU WONT TRY TO DIE!"

"I promise I won't try to die" 'I really do mean it. Now that I know how much you care'

"Then okay we can go home."

Jacob POV

Edward cried for me? This whole thing is getting a little too confusing.

"Edward do you know why I have a taste for blood?"

"Um…" 'we could of accidently bite each other but since you imprinted this could be our punishment instead of death'

"Wow. Edward you came up with an explanation really fast"

"It's kind of what I do"

We arrived at the Cullen's home.

"Hey Bella were back"

BANG

"That's for thinking about trying to kill yourself. You're my best friend I don't know what I would do without you." 'I know what I would do, I would be happy.'

I pounced on her right at that moment.

"Jakey you can't really be that mad"

"NO OF COURSE I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE MAD. EDWARD DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT BELLA SAID!"

"no Jacob there would be the problem that no one can"

"Well I can and I can tell you the only reason she was ever with you was because she enjoyed our fighting, money, no dying and most importantly money"

Bella stood froze as a room full of vampires and disgusting hybrids got really mad.

I didn't phrase when I got angry but I did start to feel blood go down my throat and an Edward pulling at me so I open my jaw.

Edward POVs

His eyes….. His eyes are completely red and it will be months before they return back to their normal state. What if the pack demanded to see him they would know what he became and try to attack us.

"Edward?"

"yes"

"What's this feeling I have I thought human blood was supposed to be satisfying but it's make my thirst worst."

'oh no Jacob! This means that blood is not enough…. But its death you crave as many of us vampires do.'

"Edward I need blood my throat is closing up"

I didn't even see Jacob move until I noticed Emmett holding Jakey still from his need of blood. His movements are so fast you barely notice, I wonder if I can move that fast?

"Let go Emmett I NEED blood."

"No you want blood"

"Same thing!"

"No very different how do you believe you will feel after killing another person"

Jacob POV

I suddenly stop and something clicks. I finally understand why this is happening, why me and edward are like this. I read it in a book but never believed it. Edward and I are suppose to be the people to bring vampires and wolfbloods(in my story they are called wolfblood. In my opinion it's a more fitting title.)GOD. This is only going to get harder…

"Jacob you're not actually serious cause vampires and wolfbloods getting along is an impossible task"

"Yes. I am."


End file.
